Carlisle Cullen's story
by Goldeneyes'1640
Summary: Carlisle Cullen. patriarch of the Cullen family. this is his story from when he was human. rated M because in the future there may be some lemons or limes
1. Chapter 1

carlisle cullens story

**hi, this is my second fanfic, ive had this for like a year but i couldnt post it. hope you like it :)**

chapter 1- beginning

i am Dr Carlisle Cullen, the only son of an angelican pastor, my mother died giving birth to me, which left my father to look after me, single handedly. it was a tough life. no female influence, just cold hard religion forced upon me . my father preached to the townspeople by day, and led witch hunts by night, often killing innocent humans, he also 'took care' of the catholic rebellions.

" carlisle?" , my father called me one day.

"yes father?" , i replied, poking my head around the door way.

" son, you are going to promise me something." , he stated.

" okay." , i answered, wondering if there was something the matter with him.

"when you are older you are going to lead the witch and vampire hunts throughout london." , he continued.

" father, you know i disagree with that. most of the time the victims are innocent humans. what has brought this on? why can you not lead them? is there something the matter with you?" , i hated the witch hunts that my father conducted, he wanted me to follow his footsteps and be a clergyman. a pastor and a persecuter of the people who believed differently.

" i am growing old carlisle, surely you can see that i am getting weaker with age. you are such a clever young man. work it out." , he said.

" father, i am not yet seventeen, i cannot keep control of a mob of people." , i tried to convince my father.

" dont be simple, my son. i do not mean now! i mean in a few years, when you are trained. you have always been eager to learn, i dont think you will mess this up."

" father..." , i was unhappy about this, but i didnt want to hurt my fathers feelings.

" do you promise me carlisle? do you promise that when the time comes you will take over my raids and other duties as the towns pastor?" , i could not disappoint him.

i sighed, " ok. yes father, i promise that i shall become a clergyman and take over your duties." , i was not happy, but i had promised, and i would be faithful with that promise.

"good boy." , he commented and i left the room.

for the next few years my father trained me to lead witch hunts, i did not enjoy it. often the accused were not witches or vampires, i hated punishment for the sake of punishment. i was so different from my father, sometimes i wondered how we could be related. maybe i was like my mother, i never knew her, so it was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2- witch hunts**

**well, chapter 2 is here, not had any reviews for this yet ( :( ) so please review! :D**

it was my twenty third birthday and my father had been ill for a few weeks, i knew what was coming.

" i have brought you up now for three and twenty years. you are a man now." , he said as i walked into the room.

" thankyou father" , i said.

"i am old, carlisle. and now, you are incharge of the raids, you will rid london of witches, vampires and werewolves." , he said.

" yes father" , i was obedient.

i began my job of hunting witches and vampires.

but i was not quick to see the demons and so, i was destined to disappoint my father.

" Carlisle. why do you not see the many demons of the world? there has not been a raid these six weeks. you need to do your job, i will not have you bring shame upon this family!" , my father said to me one day.

" i'm sorry father. i am persistent. i just dont believe there are so many evils in london. i apologise, i will find them father, i am new to this, i will prove myself." , i promised. i searched high and low for the next week. nothing. then i hit a breakthrough. i had found a group of them, atleast five. i told my father.

"well its about time you did, when is the pursuit?" , father asked me.

" tonight, after sunset" , i replied. my father smiled a proud, wide smile and i couldnt help but smile back. i had done it, i had found real vampires. i had done what my father had never managed to do.

" your mother would be proud of you carlisle, as i am." , he was happy. that night i rounded up the mob and we waited where i saw the monsters leave the sewers. sure enough, one of them emerged. we chased him. he turned and there was a gleam in his eye. he called in latin to the remainder of those in the sewer.i was leading the pursuit as he tried to run away. but then he turned, pure madness and desperation was on the wretched creatures face, and he lunged, attacking without a thought. i was pushed to the ground. i tried, desperation now in _my_ actions, to force the thing off me, but it was a lost battle. suddenly there was a stabbing pain in my neck. and the creature was off me, making a grab for the man behind me. and everyone was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

i lay there on the floor writhing in agony. i knew what was happening to me, i knew what my father would do, anyone infected by the swines would be burned. self preservation took me over and i heaved myself up and hid in a cellar, burying myself in rotten potatoes. i was burning inside, it was a struggle to keep quiet. my heart picked up the pace as the temperature of my chest rose. the fire spread, engulfing my body. i could not open my eyes, i felt that if i did, i would see the fire and that would be enough to make me scream. and so i lay there, in more pain than i thought possible.

at last the burning retracted, leaving my fingers and toes free from the fire. i felt some relief. but then, as my heart rate hightened further, so did the intensity of the fire, then my ankles were free, along with my wrists. after three long days the fire burnt itself out and i was free from the torture. my heart ceased to move, it lay there pointless and of no use in my chest cavity, never to move again.

i had become the very creature i was hunting, a monster, a villain, a danger to society, my soul lost forever. i was damned.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi people, im so sorry about the long wait for an update, but i just havent found the time, to say sorry im putting the next chapter up at the same time, so please enjoy :)**

chapter 3- strength, speed and senses.

i escaped at night and ran as far away from humans as i could. i was a vampire, i found i could run with impossible speed, lift with impossible strength and i could see so much more, smell so much more, hear so much more. i found i didnt need to breathe, i was utterly repulsed by myself.

i could not live with myself, i had to protect the people from what i had become. i jumped from the highest cliff tops i could find, but each time i landed unscathed. what would it take to destroy the monster i'd become? i tried to drown myself, but found that i was just sitting under the water for hours, maybe days. i could not carry on loathing myself, maybe i could starve myself, i thought, i tried, but of course that failed too. i buried myself in the earth in an attempt to forget about myself, sitting in total darkness so as not to see the hands of the devils creature, it wasnt my body anymore, it had been stolen from me. i was a good man, but i had been damned by the evil that had taken my life and soul, trapped forever, never going to heaven, the holy place where there is nothing but peace, i was sure i would never feel peace again, i was fire and hell, war and death. peace wasnt on the cards for me, and i believed it never would be.

the burn in my throat got worse, several times it caused me to collapse to the ground, gasping for the relief of oxygen, relief i would never feel again, my lungs were forever empty, they didnt need air, but i did.

after many weeks i could feel myself weaken, and i knew my willpower was also disappearing, so i went deeper in the woods, never stopping for months. i occasionly -and unknowingly- wandered towards my old home, i watched my father as he continued his life, unphased by the 'death' of his only son. i dont believe he ever felt a real love for me, only a responsibility to make me fear god, and to punish me when i 'misbehaved'. there was one good thing about this body, the permanent scars that my father had given me had completely dissappeared, he no longer had his mark on me.

i met another... vampire... -i still couldnt stomach that- in the north of england, his name was Alastair, he was a very reserved 'man', he took pity on me, he offered to show me how to hunt, but i couldnt have done that, i would have lost it, the scent of human blood would make my already agonisingly pained throat impossible to endure, i would not kill a human to quench my thirst, the terrible, evil thirst for blood, it was unforgivable to have these needs in the first place, let alone give in to them!


	4. Chapter 4

**hi, as promised, this chapter is going up at the same time as chapter 3, enjoy :D**

**i do not own twilight...**

chapter 4- revelation

i was walking at a human pace through the thick trees when a herd of deer passed me. i was so wild with thirst and the moist, warm sound and smell of their beating hearts compelled me. i attacked without a thought and drained the wretched thing empty. i felt stronger. at that moment i realised. i'd eaten venison whilst human, there was another way! i didnt have to be the monster that i hated the most! for many months i had been falling down the bottomless pit that was hell, and finally, after what seemed forever, i had found a way to begin climbing back up!

my philosophy was born. with this new found knowledge i planned my time better. i studied by night. i swam the channel to france, i would learn more on my travels. i continued through europe, attending the best of the universities. i was studying music, the sciences and medicine... that was it! i had found my calling, my penance, i wanted to become a doctor, i wanted to save lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys, i know its been ages (sorry) but this is a short chapter, because i am not 'meating out' this story until i get to a certain place in Carlisles timeline, but i hope you enjoy this little mini-chapter :)**

chapter 5- the others

whilst studying in italy, i met some others, they were alot more civilized than the group in london...i didnt want to think about that. aro, caius and marcus, nighttime patrons of the arts. they were polite and very refined. they often tried to persuade me to stop my aversion to my ' natural food source' and i did them, both to no avail. my time with my new friends was coming to an end, i was to try the new world. when vampires became the stuff of myths i was able to talk and interact with unsuspecting humans as if i was one, i did wish i was, i was very lonely, it was too dangerous to form a close bond with humans, and so i often found myself alone.

my self control got better. i was now able to withstand the scent of human blood. i could do the work i loved without putting myself in constant agony. i found great peace at the hospital. i was lucky to be able to do what i loved despite what i was.

whilst working in columbus, ohio, i treated a beautiful young woman of about 16 in the summer of 1911, her name was Esme Anne Platt, she had a broken leg. i believe she took a shine to me, as did so many others, and though i didnt know why, she stuck with me. i often found myself thinking about her.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- my own creations

it was during the spanish influenzia epidemic, whilst working in chicago that i met the masens. elizabeth, edward and their son, edward junior. edward senior died first. i hated pretending to sleep while people died, i thought i could have done so much more for edward senior and for his family.

" doctor, do everything you can to save my son." , elizabeth said to me.

" i will do everything in my power." , i assured her.

" do what YOU can do, what no one else can do." , she stared at me. her words frightened me, i was terrified and sure she knew my secret. she died not long later. i debated in my mind whether or not i should do what was done to me. edward had the face that i would have liked my son to have... i didnt even know how to do it! i decided to try, no one would miss young edward jr. i settled for re-creating my own wounds. i was acting on a whim, the wish for a companion overpowering my judgement and reason. elizabeth's words had given me the permission i needed, my mind was made up. so i stole him and carried him over the rooftops to my home, where i explained to him what was going to happen.

" i am going to save your life edward, your mothers dieing wish was for me to do this. it will hurt a little but i promise you will feel better when its over." , i told him, though i wasnt sure if he understood. i took a deep breath- though i didnt need it- and bit his neck. i wasnt sure what it would feel like, it was difficult to stop but somehow i managed. i sat at his bedside, watching the agony on his face- feeling very guilty- until the transformation was complete, it was more lingering than neccessary, but i didnt know that. i explained what had happened to him when he was more aware of his surroundings and i felt like i had the son i'd always wished for. i would do a better job than my father. i hoped.

"edward, i am going to teach you to hunt." , he looked horrified. seeing the look on his face i quickly added. " edward, i am going to teach you to hunt animals, i do not feed on humans, ive never killed one. well, except you i should say. though i didnt drink from you. any way... i hope you will join me in becoming a vegetarian so to speak, we will feed on only the blood of animals. if that is ok with you ofcourse." he nodded, not taking his eyes off mine.

edward seemed to trust me so easily, he believed everything i told him and asked no questions. and then he told me he could hear my thoughts. it was a shock at first, but then i remembered that my good friend aro could do something similar, he could hear every thought a person had ever had at a touch, and marcus could feel the strength of a relationship between two people. i now remembered that many vampires had their own individual gift.

it was a while before edward could be allowed to be around humans, but we got there in the end. edward slipped up a couple of times, it was only to be expected, as my own self control is not perfect, even after all these years, and edward was only a few years old.

in the summer of 1921, some drunken men brought a woman who had attempted suicide into the morgue, i had to check her up to see if there was anything i could do. it was non other than Esme Anne Platt, whom i had treated more than a decade ago. she was unable to cope when she lost her week old son, Edward Thomas and had attempted to take her own life. i could hear a heart beat, so i knew there was a possibility.i changed her into a vampire and she joined Edward and I.


End file.
